Out Tonight!
by LiveLaughLurve3
Summary: Rachel gets into a tricky situation while playing truth or dare with her friends. Dedicated to LynZann!


_**Disclaimer- Puh-lease. If I owned Glee Mark Salling would never, EVER have his shirt on. **_

**A/N- This story is dedicated to LynZann for being reviewer 160! She's a great writer too so go check out her one shots! Also, keep your eyes open for my new story **_**Open Your Eyes and See **_**which will be dedicated to Kuuleialoha1. And a happy belated birthday to LynZann!**

O u t T o n i g h t

Rachel glanced around the room of the 'boo-we-lost-but-yay-we-get-another-year' party that Kurt had decided to throw (his words not hers). The glee kids were spread out across the room, Kurt and Mercedes dancing, Tina and Artie making out in his chair, Finn and Quinn talking and seeming to reconnect (she had actually moved on, whether anyone had noticed it or not and she was happy that things seemed to be working out for the two of them). She was sitting with Matt, Mike, Santana, Brittany and Puck playing a rather heated game of Truth-or-Dare. She was surprised at how completely things had changed.

She recently found herself becoming closer and closer to Santana after Regionals, mostly because the Cheerio had finally thrown out her pride and thanked Rachel for standing up for her at Sectionals and Santana and Brittany seemed to come in a package, which was more than fine with Rachel.

Mike and Matt had been the ones to find her after Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline's egg attack and they had taken her home to get cleaned up and taken care of her. Things seemed to just go from there, and next thing she knew they were talking to her in the hallways and sitting with her at lunch. They were even hanging out after school, and despite abhorring violence they'd found out that Rachel was amazing at COD.

Puck was the enigma though. Things had been better between them after their weeklong fling. He hadn't gone back to throwing slushies at her, but her also wasn't calling her up to talk either. Things had started out cordial. He said hi to her in the hallways, he offered to be her partner in glee, he moved the Glist off her locker so she wouldn't have to see it, he agreed to do her ridiculous _Run Joey Run_ video. But that's where things started to get weird. There was still a chemistry between them; something simmering just below the surface that Rachel sometimes worried would bubble up and cause her to explode one day if she wasn't careful. Little by little things changed between them. She'd catch him staring at her or he'd hold her extra close during their _One_ performance. The day she truly recognized that something was going on was the day that Jesse egged her. The way he'd been the first one to jump straight to her defense without a second thought. Now they were talking; having real conversations about things other than the weather. They'd hung out more than once, most times with the group but once or twice it was just the two the them. She'd held him the night Beth was born and they'd comforted each other, him because he'd just lost his baby girl and her because the mother who didn't want her had decided to try again with her.

That's how she ended up sitting in a circle doing and saying things she never thought she would. "Santana, truth or dare?" It was Matt's turn to ask and he stared intently at his victim. Luckily for her, she was Santana Lopez and she wasn't intimidated by anybody so she nonchalantly picked dare without a second thought.

Without a second thought that is, until she saw the smirk that crossed over Matt's face, "I dare you to make out with Rachel. Serious making out, for three minutes." Oh yeah, that was another thing Rachel had learned, despite being seriously sweet and extremely quiet during glee, Matt's thought were extremely dirty about ninety percent of the time, and he could find innuendo in anything if he wanted to.

Santana seemed fairly unfazed by her dare; she'd certainly done much worse things with much worse people, but Rachel turned an unnatural shade of bright red, her eyes darting between Santana, who seem much too calm and Matt, who was smirking like the cat that ate the canary, "How did I get pulled into this? It's not my turn!"

"Aw come on Rach, it'd be totally hot." Rachel couldn't help but laugh at Brittany's interjection but the laugh was only halfway out when she felt Santana launch herself at her, kissing her fiercely. At first, Rachel struggled, trying to fight the cheerio off her, but after realizing that she decided to go with it. It's not like it meant anything; it was just like acting. She might have to kiss or make out with women during her career so she might as well get a little practice now instead of acting like a prude.

Three minutes came and went quickly, however, and soon Santana and Rachel were smirking as the boys tried to inconspicuously adjust their pants. "Okay so I'm not gonna lie, that was hot as hell." Everyone laughed at Puck's statement and it seemed to break the ice of any awkwardness that might have been lingering as Santana turned back towards Rachel and asked her whether she wanted truth or dare to which Rachel boldly answered dare, wondering only seconds after how dangerous that could be.

"I dare you to perform the routine for Out Tonight for Puck." Rachel blushed fiercely and she instantly regretted ever telling Santana that she knew Mimi's entire routine from start to finish. Her mind started to search for an excuse for why she couldn't do it but she couldn't find one that would work fast enough, though chances are if she thought of one Santana would find a way to squish it instantly.

"Fine." Rachel tried to keep the pout out of her voice but she knew it didn't work. She looked around and realized no one was really paying attention (as was evident by the lack of interest her and Santana's little girl on girl moment got) and that Matt, Mike, and Puck all seemed confused as to what the dare actually was. She figured none of them had ever really watched Rent so they had no idea what Santana could be talking about, but that they had high hopes due to her reaction.

Starting in the center Rachel focused her attention of Puck as she started to sing.

"_What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight.  
My bodies talking to me it says time for danger."_

Puck was trying desperately not to drool or worse, pull a Finn as he watched Rachel prance around shaking her ass as she sang. What was Santana trying to do, kill him? He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take before he broke and did something that he might regret later.

As the song went on, Rachel's dancing began getting more and more provocative and Puck found himself having to clench his fists to stop him from grabbing her and carrying her off caveman style to have his wicked way with her in one of the guest bedrooms. But no, this was Rachel Berry, whether she was necessarily acting like it at the moment or not, and she deserved more than that.

As Rachel finished the song, sitting on his knee with her chest heaving she gave him a look that he could tell was meant to ask how he liked it, "That was fan-fucking-tastic Rach. Seriously I'm gonna dream about that for days."

Instead of being repulsed by his blatant innuendo Rachel found herself giggling, still sitting on his knee as she looked into his eyes.

Before he really knew what he was doing Puck found himself leaning down to capture her lips with his. He wasn't able to stop himself from kissing her hard, slipping his tongue into her mouth and fighting her for dominance. His head is spinning and he never wants to stop kissing her, until he realizes what he's doing and pulls away. He promised himself he wouldn't do something like that and screw up his friendship with Rachel, "Rach I'm sorr-…"

Before he can even finish his statement though, Rachel was wrapping her hand around the back of his head, pulling him in for another hot passionate kiss, the sound of their friends cheering in the background.


End file.
